Cycle of Monkey Island
by Azularia
Summary: Just a little something taking place after the events of ToMI. What's the deal with the Voodoo lady? Do we ever find out her name? And why do LeChuck and Morgan team up? All will hopefully be covered in this. My version anyway
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

"Ghost Pirate Hunter Morgan LeFlay… I like the sound of that!" she smiled evilly. Though it couldn't compare to the evil smile given by the woman in the chair next to her. Her name was Monette, well actually, she had no name. To everybody, she was the Voodoo Lady, but she looked like a Monette. So, this Monette sat hunched over a few tarot cards strewn about the elaborately voodoo-esque desk in her hideout—an unnamed and unmarked place in the desolate wasteland that is the crossroads. The penultimate resting place of the newly deceased. Her smile was that of pure evil and a scheme yet unknown… but it was soon to unravel.

* * *

"Hoist the main sail…" he barked out. Shouting orders was fun and Guybrush Threepwood made sure to have as much fun as possible… but with only two crewmates—one of them being your wife, and the other being a navigator who will only listen to you when you point at a map—shouting orders was probably not the way to go.

"Poo bear… aren't you being a little… demanding?" his wife asked while seated on a tanning chair on the deck. "We're just going back home."

"Yes… but you want to get there faster don't you?" he raised his eyebrows hoping his wife would see his way of thinking, which was almost never. "Van Winslow… to Melee Island!"

Van Winslow rolled his eyes. That was not the way he liked doing things. "The map sir…"

Guybrush looked at the map pinned to the wall of the captain's quarters. "Oh," he cleared his throat, "right." He walked to the map and pointed to the image of Melee Island on it with his newly 'cured' hand. At the sight of it, he remembered Morgan LeFlay and how she had cut his hand off for the Marquis DeSinge forcing Guybrush to wear a hook. He felt sorry for his friend. He should have found a way for her to return to the land of the living with him, but first he had to save his wife, and that was what mattered, right?

"Guybrush!" Elaine looked up into the sky. She saw the dark clouds rolling in and ultimately shielding the sun from her view… and keeping her from effectively developing a tan.

"Yes plunder bunny?" Guybrush turned to look at Elaine, she just pointed up into the sky and said something about rain. He looked up and sure enough, it was starting to pour.

"Well," he started. "There goes my hot meal and warm bed."

* * *

"Aargh… what are ye doin' here lass?" he bellowed out. He was supposed to be dead. Well, dead for good now anyway, but here we was. Alive… and he did mean alive. Human and all.

"I need your help…"

"And what makes ye think I'll be helpin' you… 'specially when it looks like that darned Voodoo Lady helped ye escape the crossroads!" LeChuck glared at the girl he killed. She was now just a mere ghost, to a simple person it would seem she was still dead. She was, but without Monette's help, she'd be confined to the crossroads and not standing in front of LeChuck on a remote island.

"What if I told you I had a way of getting Elaine back?"

This piqued LeChuck's interest. He was never a romantic sort of fellow, but he wanted to woo Elaine. Body, and soul. And if he had to kidnap her first then win her affection, so be it.

"As you see now, I'm just a ghost… but if you help me find my body… I'll help you capture Elaine," she smirked. "What do you say?"

"Why doesn't that infernal woman tell ye where it is?"

"Because, although she took my body from DeSinge's lab… she doesn't know where it is," she answered slightly miffed at his questioning and at Monette's convenient forgetfulness.

"Fine lass… I'll help ye."

"Wonderful!" she started, "Oh and by the way, sorry for helping kill you."

"Sorry fer runnin' ye down with me blade," LeChuck answered.

"Even then?" she asked holding out her hand.

LeChuck looked down at her hand, apprehensive at first, but she was a ghost… what was she going to do? "Even…" he made a motion to accept her hand, and when he did ended up fisting a good amount of air.

"Good!" she smiled and thus began the partnership of the Pirate Hunter Morgan LeFlay and the infamous Ghost Pirate LeChuck.

* * *

Hey all,

Just a little something about Monkey Island that I wanted to write after finishing the series. I need something that'll hold me over 'till either the release of Ghost Pirates of Vooju Island or when I get the DVD edition of Tales of Monkey Island. So here it is, Hope you all like it so far!

Azularia87


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

"You done having fun yet?" Morgan sat in one of Club 41's stools, looking on at the 'revenge' LeChuck was dishing out to some of the pirate patrons.

"Not now lass... I'm working," LeChuck answered. He swiftly dodged one of the drunken men's sword swipes.

Morgan rolled her eyes. She should just leave him behind, and that is exactly what she would do... if she weren't currently a ghost. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed him. There was no way she could find her body and do whatever ritual she need to complete without him... or Monette for that matter. Instead she just sighed and and placed her elbow on Club 41's counter, propping her head up, "Working on getting yourself killed that is..."

LeChuck growled, "What was that?" He clapped his hands together to dust them off and placed them over his hips as he turned to look at the pirate who was fighting him. The lowly pirate, Murphy Higgins, was on the wall, with four swords that pierced through his shirt and vest keeping him held there. "Now..." he paused, momentarily forgetting what he was going to ask. He then pointed at Morgan without even looking at her. "Have you seen that woman's body?"

Higgins gulped, "Eh...?"

Another pirate who was sprawled out on the floor, clearly another victim of LeChuck, tried propping himself up with a hand and raised another up in the air as if he were a student that just had the answer to a question, "I have... and boy is it... something!"

"Idiot..." Morgan spat. She so wanted to kick him right now... but she was a ghost... and she could try, but her foot would never connect with his face. Where was the fun in that? Instead LeChuck did that for her and she threw him a thankful glance, "Maybe you should reword it."

LeChuck was about to ask the question again, but Higgins spoke up, "H-have you checked the woods, s-sir?" LeChuck slowly turned to look at him and Higgins spoke quickly, trying to shield his face... but that was near impossible while being held up against the wall, "Aah, LeChuck sir... p-please don't h-hit me!"

"The woods..." LeChuck turned to Morgan and nodded for her to follow him, "Let's go!"

She followed him out, and floated through the wall beside Higgins, who was yelling for somebody to get him down.

The other patron of the bar lay on the floor, with a smile on his face, "She floated... over me!" he gave an amorous sigh.

* * *

Guybrush looked up at the still darkening sky, the rain fell on his face and he could hear the pitter patter of the droplets hitting the wood floors of the ship. Elaine was still seated on the tanning chair looking up into the sky and frowning. This could only mean one thing, and so soon after their events with LeChuck and the pox, she wasn't so sure she would be able to take anymore excitement.

Van Winslow was... well... being Van Winslow trying to navigate away from the storm and the raging sea, but it was no use. He promptly let go of the helm and huddled into a corner to weather the storm.

Then suddenly, the dark clouds vanished and the rain abruptly halted. The sky had gone back to the light blue color it once was before the storm. Guybrush could only stand there as he watched the clouds leave one by one, "That was... anti-climactic."

Elaine propped herself up on her elbows. Her eyebrows narrowed as she still looked up into the sky, and two words escaped her lips. It was quiet... but Guybrush could hear it clearly, "Voodoo Lady..."

Guybrush rolled his eyes, surely his wife couldn't still be wary of the voodoo lady. Just why exactly did she hate the woman? It wasn't as if Guybrush was having an affair with her... she wasn't his type. He shuddered at that, "Come on honey bear... I know you don't trust her, but leave the voodoo lady al-"

She glared at Guybrush before he could finish that sentence and jumped from her seat. Without sparing him another glance, she made her way to the Van Winslow, who was now at the helm once again. "Van Winslow... to Melee!"

"But the ma-"

"NOW... or I will BEAT you so badly and THROW you out into the ocean! Your precious Anemone would not even RECOGNIZE you!"

Van Winslow looked at her, trying not to blink or make any sudden movements, for if he did he surely thought she would have made good on her threat. Without moving his head, he looked at Guybrush, who was shrugging and laughing nervously while excusing his wife's behavior on traces of the pox left in her system.

"WELL... Just WHAT are you WAITING for!" she snapped, "MOVE!"

Van Winslow almost tripped over his feet in trying to carry out her request. He could forget the map pointing for now, "A-aye aye m-madam..."

She smiled smugly and turned to her husband. Guybrush was amused to say the least, but that amusing smile on his face quickly disappeared when his wife's glare was directed at him. "And YOU!" she grabbed his coat, "That's how it's done!" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before returning to her tanning chair.

Guybrush mumbled something about PMS making sure that she was well out of hearing range, then sprinted to Van Winslow's position to see if he was alright.

* * *

Monette wasn't happy with Guybrush to say the least. Sure, he was still oblivious to her real intentions... but his wife was suspicious... and if she knew Guybrush, he wouldn't go against Elaine's word. Hmph, what a whipped little puppy. It was vital to her plan that the person she was using not know anything about his or her part in it. Guybrush was the perfect candidate. The first time she met him, he had no idea who he was, only that he had a rather odd name and aspiration of becoming a pirate... just perfect. An unsuspecting person was what she needed. Someone who would go on an adventure without suspecting anything nor asking anything but the expected questions. She had spent four plus years conditioning him for this honor... but now it was dashed. Just a little bit of speculation on his part, thanks to the harpy Elaine, was enough to dash her plans. Now she had another sap, the pirate hunter Morgan LeFlay... though Monette mused she was sharper than Guybrush, "I'd have to keep a close eye on dat one." she walked to a seemingly empty space in the vast expanse of... wherever she chose to set up shop at the moment. In the flickering light – where it came from – there was a faint outline of a statue... one that was familiar. That of Nor Treblig... god of adventure. In the dark, Monette stood before the statue, bowing steeply with her arms in front of her pressed firmly together. "Soon..."

* * *

"Curse Monette... I'm starting to think she's leading me on a wild goose chase. I should've killed her when I had the chance!" Morgan spat out, phasing through the trees which forced LeChuck to go around them and speed up just to keep up with her.

"Slow down woman!"

Morgan quickly floated toward him and gave him a terrifying glare... or that was the idea, but she hadn't yet mastered the terrifying ghost yet unlike LeChuck had in... well... his death. "My NAME is NOT WOMAN... It's MORGAN... MORGAN LEFLAY... don't forget it!"

LeChuck stood there unamused. Even if she were a ghost, he wasn't afraid of this woman. How could the most terrifying ex-ghost pirate ever be afraid of a little ghost like her? He smirked. And was about to say something when Morgan's eyes lit up. She was looking at something past LeChuck's head and gasped.

"Monette's destroyed hut!" She made to grab LeChuck's arm, but forgot that she couldn't hold onto him. "Follow me..."

"What? Surely she wouldn't make it that easy... the voodoo lady likes leading people on scavanger hunts..."

"Shut it... my body could be in there!" she floated up and looked down at him. "Remember, I'll help you get Elaine."

LeChuck growled, he probably did need her help. "Fine!" With that said, the two ran... well, one ran and the other floated, to the voodoo lady's former living quarters.

* * *

Well, here's the second part of Cycle of Monkey Island... I still have no idea what Monette's plan is but I'm forming it in my head as I go along... and It's probably going to be lame.

So sorry for having you all wait so long for this. School kept getting in the way, and then I lost interest in Monkey Island for a bit *gasp* shocking I know... but all is well now.

Azularia


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

"I-it's not in here..." Morgan floated towards LeChuck who was on his hands and knees, sorting through the rubble. She shook her head, wanting more than anything to look through the debris herself... but alas she couldn't.

"Lass..."

"Morgan..." she growled.

LeChuck just ignored her and continued on with what he was saying, "I think we should just go."

"No... I am NOT going anywhere with you until you learn that my name is MORGAN... feared pirate hunter!"

"Feared pirate hunter? Maybe once... and even then, I doubt you were as feared as you claim to be." LeChuckled laughed, "Now let's go... LASS!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Guybrush, Elaine, and Van Winslow were still on their ship. Van Winslow was at the wheel with a grimace on his face due to the fact that Elaine yelled at him, but atleast the other two passangers were in a somewhat better mood.

Elaine was sitting on the tanning chair, leaning back and looking up in the sky. To anyone else, it would look as though she were relaxing, but Guybrush knew she was concentrating on her thoughts.

"Plunder bunny?" Guybrush sat in the tanning chair beside her.

Elaine sighed and turned her head to look at him, "I just don't know what the Voodoo Lady's deal is," Elaine sat up in the chair and slammed her fist into her palm with each word she said next, "What... is... she... planning."

"There's..." he shuddered at the the thought of what he was about to say, "Nothing going on between me and the Voodoo Lady."

Elaine stopped in her assault on her hand and looked at her husband with a quizzical stare, "What?" she shook her head once she understood what he had just said, "No... no... I don't dislike her because you may be-" she shuddered, not wanting to think of her goofy husband with the much older Voodoo Lady. "Besides... I don't think you're her type. You're too skinny..." she gave him a shy smile. "It's just that... I don't trust her. Why is she asking you to go out on adventures for her? Why must you find Big Whoop or... or The Secret of Monkey Island. I just don't understand it!" she continued speaking at a frenzied pace, but Guybrush was too busy thinking about what she had said before.

"Wait... what do you mean I'm too skinny?"

* * *

"Aargh!" Morgan felt like punching something... anything. She swung her dainty ghostly fist in LeChuck's direction and watched as it passed straight through him. They had already searched the woods high and low, and still no sign of her body. Even though her logical mind knew that finding it here would be too easy, she was still hopeful. Morgan did not want to stay a ghost any longer than she had to.

"Shut up!" yelled LeChuck as he rummaged through the last set of bushes in the woods.

"You shut up!" she sighed and floated into a tree, looking down at LeChuck. "You have no idea how frustrated I'm feeling right now..."

LeChuck stood up from the bushes and looked up at her in the tree, his hands crossed over his chest. "Oh don't I?" Ah, that's right. The ghost-girl before him had no idea that he was the great former ghost pirate LeChuck.

"I'll have you know that I once was a ghost just like you, dearie..."

"Morgan-"

"I lived on my ghost ship with the rest of my ghost crew, sailing the seas of Melee Island. My name was feared across the seas."

"Obviously not, because I haven't heard of you until now."

LeChuck growled, but ignored her comment. "That is... until Guybrush..."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, her interest truly piqued now. "Guybrush?"

LeChuck snorted and kicked a rock that was laying at his feet. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. That was all she needed to know, that the annoying blond pirate came along and his days as a ghost where through. She didn't have to know that he was bested by root beer.

She floated towards him. There was a smile on her face, "He defeated you..." she started. LeChuck's silence was all her conformation.

"I was resurrected thanks to my past crew mate Largo LaGrande," he started walking out of the woods with her following closely behind. Suddenly an idea struck him. Wouldn't it be much faster to just attempt in making her a zombie like he once was? Surely she had left some DNA around the island somewhere and he could find some root beer on Melee island using the ship he had commandeered from the pirates in Club 41. He wondered briefly why he was still helping Morgan... ah... because he needed her help with Elaine, and she was more useful to him as a zombie than as a ghost. "I have an idea..." he brought a hand up and signaled her to come closer to him. Once she was near enough to hear him, he told her his idea. It would take some work, but it would be easier than going on a wild goose chase around the islands.

* * *

Monette smiled evilly. From what she could see through the crystal ball, everything was going according to plan... maybe even better. LeChuck and Morgan LeFlay were on an adventure as was Guybrush. Not only that... but he still maintained her innocence against the suspicions of his harpy of a wife, Elaine. In the center of the room was a circle of statues, one of which was familiar while the others seemed to be new. Monette, standing from her table, walked to stand in the center of the circle, looking at the statues and as all evil men and women do, she began speaking of her plan... not caring that nobody but the statues was there to listen.

"Once dey are done, I will be granted with da power of de gods of Dnalsi Yeknom. Dis world will be mine!" There was a convenient flash of lightning that illuminated the faces of each statue as Monette laughed, and laughed maniacally. The laughs became coughs, then ultimately wheezes and she sat back down at her table, looking through her crystal ball. "I really need to start using dat elliptical machine I bought."

* * *

"We're almost to Melee Island, sir!" Van Winslow yelled.

"Great!" Guybrush smiled. Soon he would be home, in the governors mansion. First thing he would do would be to banter with H.T. Marley for a bit, have a great big meal lovingly prepared by his wife, go to bed, and maybe take a shower... or whatever he chose like doing. He wasn't much for lists anyway. "Hear that Elaine..."

Suddenly the sky grew darker again, black clouds completely shielding the sun from view. Rain began pouring violently from the sky and the water around them seemed to shake roughly.

"Not again..." Van Winslow mumbled.

"The Voodoo Lady is getting on my nerves!" Elaine lifted her arms and let them fall back down to her sides in an exasperated manner.

"You don't know that... maybe the forecast called for storms today."

Elaine looked at him, clearly unnamused. "You're protecting that woman and I don't know why." She stood up from the tanning chair and walked into the captain's quarters, slamming the door behind her.

"Plunder bunny!" Guybrush ran after her leaving Van Winslow to bear the storm before having the sense to go down to the crew's quarters.

* * *

Hmmm... not happy with how this one turned out, but at least it's an update and the story is progressing. We get some insight into Monette's plan.

Will Morgan become a zombie? What will happen to the Screaming Narwhal? Will Largo LaGrande ever be found?

Azularia


End file.
